lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko: Pure Speed
Toroko: Pure Speed 'is a 2017 arcade racer developed by Inora and published by Toroko for The V². The game is a crossover that brings together various characters made by the latter company (and a few wacky guest characters as well) and pits them against each other in various chaotic races. While the game draws from other arcade racers, it has various original aspects that help make it more unique, because we at Inora pride ourselves on not being total hack frauds. Reception for the game has been very positive. Gameplay Core Gameplay The game is an arcade racer that plays similarly to ''Mario Kart ''at the core of it. You race around, use wacky items, avoid track hazards, and pick iconic characters. However, there are three big features that make the game different from other games like it, from two bars that players will have to manage to a deeper layer of customization. The first feature, the heavy level of customization, is styled after ''Super Smash Bros, allowing you to turn off items (but that's only if your a sissy), turn off stage hazards, customize the laps, and edit handicaps for each racer. This makes it great for a party (like you would ever have one) or for a serious tournament. The second feature is a health bar, ala F-Zero ''that can be depleted by getting hit from behind, getting hit by some items, or crashing into a hazard. If your bar is empty, you'll be immobilized for a period of time while your pit crew fixes you up. The last feature is the Pure Bar, which can be filled up by hitting your opponent and collecting Pure Orbs. As it fills, you'll be able to use each character's Pure Techniques, which range from the useful Level 1 technique to the strong Level 2 technique to the all-powerful Level 3 technique. Modes *'Single Race: The shit that you came for. Customize it to your liking and race computers, your friends, or weirdos over the internet! *'Grand Prix': Embark on 7 cups to try and be the very best racer! Join another racer and battle for glory. *'Ruby Racers': The battle mode of the game, where you use items and Pure Techniques to destroy every opponent's health bar. *'Xenomonolith': This mode combines the Single Race with Ruby Racers, featuring a combination of vehicular combat and racing as you try and reach an alien structure first. *'Time Trial': Every racing game has this mode. Move on. *'Doodle Tree': The bulk of the game, the Doodle Tree is a towering black and white tree that looks like it was hand-drawn. As you complete various achievements, you'll unlock Berries on the tree and progress up it. Bronze berries unlock characters, silver berries unlock tracks, and golden berries unlock content in The Fungeon. *'The Fungeon': This happy little dungeon allows you to control the game's settings, customize your Sunset Villager, buy DLC, view concept art, play demos, and watch trailers that you've unlocked in the Doodle Tree. *'Eggplant Bazaar': Remember these lovable eggplant men? We at Inora sure do! Here, you can use the coins you've earned in the other modes to buy stuff from them. Vincent Eggie '''on the left is a reliable shopkeeper who will sell you various things. Akuma Nasu', his brother on the right, sells you things blindly for a price that may or may not be worth it, making buying stuff from him more risky. He does sell some things you can't get from Vincent, though. Roster The final roster size will be 75. Starter There are 40 starter characters. Unlockable There are 20 unlockable characters. All the unlockable characters' purchasable vehicles can ONLY be bought from Akuma Nasu. DLC The DLC comes in three packs, each of which are 10.00. They come with stages, if that comforts you cheapskates out there. There are 15 DLC characters. DLC character's purchasable vehicles can be bought from Vincent Eggie. TimeStrikers Inora Icons Fantendoverse Racers Tracks Tracks are split into ten cups. Each cup has four tracks, and these tracks can be played in every mode, albeit with alterations. The Beginners Cup, Victory Cup, Lapis Cup, and Exotendo Cup are unlocked by default, the Threat Cup must be bought from Vincent Eggie, the Exoverse Cup and Toroko Cup must be unlocked with Silver Berries, and the Zaxinian Cup, Inora Cup, and Fantendoverse Cups are unlocked through DLC. Beginners Cup Victory Cup Lapis Cup Exotendo Cup Threat Cup Exoverse Cup Toroko Cup Zaxinian Cup Inora Cup Fantendoverse Cup Items There are 20 items, each of which can be found scattered across every track in small capsules. Every item also has a rarity, varying from Common to Uncommon to Rare. Doodle Tree Bronze Berries *'Leah Needlenam': Win 50 races in any mode as Crow. *'X-Ray': Win 50 races in any mode as Leah Needlenam. *'PAIN-T': Win 50 races in any mode as Iron Mask. *'Isobelle': Win 50 races in any mode as Bang Crimson. *'Hera and Teun': Win 50 races in any mode as Rachel Harel. *'Mara': Win 50 races in any mode as Plato Konrad. *'Zelflux': Win 50 races in any mode as Reptflux. *'Endflux': Win 50 races in any mode as Zelflux. *'Homura': Win 50 races in any mode as Wii Fit Trainer. *'Irid': Win 50 races in any mode as Link. *'Bullet Billie': Win 50 races in any mode as Ojay. *'Harley': Win 50 races in any mode as Nazz. *'Spira': Unlock every other character. Silver Berries Unlocking a track through Silver Berries only unlocks it in Single Race, and entire Cups are only unlocked when all four tracks have been unlocked. This also applies to tracks you can buy. Yeah, we know it sucks. Get over it. *'Gauntlet City': Use Magical Gems 20 times. *'The Complexo': Play Single Race 50 times. *'V² Shop': Play Xenomonolith 50 times. *'Lynnhaven Tournament': Play Ruby Racers 50 times. *'Platform Mercury': Win 50 online matches. *'ZIN Dimensions': Play as Meldi and the Speen Team. *'Toroko Museum': Beat every Time Trial record. *'The Dome': Complete every other cup in Grand Prix. Golden Berries *'Costume Pack 1': Comes with Fantendo based costumes for your Sunset Villager. Win 25 races as the Sunset Villager. *'Costume Pack 2': Comes with ''Fighters of Lapis ''based costumes for your Sunset Villager. Win 50 races as the Sunset Villager. *'Costume Pack 3': Comes with ''ZIN, SUNSET, Exotendo, and Exoverse ''based costumes for your Sunset Villager. Win 100 races as the Sunset Villager. *'Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Demo': Play as ''Fantendo ''characters 100 times. *'Fighters of Lapis 7 Demo': Play as ''Fighters of Lapis ''characters 100 times. *'Super Mario: Elemental Journey Demo': Play as Exotendo characters 100 times. *'Trailer Pack': Comes with trailers for ''Fantendo Sports Resort,'' Super Mario Maker Phi'', Crow vs the World, Terra: Phyiss, and Parabola: Multiverse Fighters. Boot the game up 100 times. *'Concept Art Pack': Comes with character and vehicle concept art. Purchase every vehicle. *'Concept Art Pack 2': Comes with track concept art. Play on every track. Reception Reception has been very positive, with praise going to the detail involved with features like the alternate vehicles and Pure Techniques as well as the wide cast of characters which range from popular to obscure. Toroko's director and sole employee Exotoro said the game was "pretty damn good". Trivia *Various characters were cut from the game, but the most notable is Hama, who was actually complete but scrapped due to legal reasons. *Military Base being placed in the Beginners Cup was an error brought on by misreading Project LL's stage as the second in-game, rather than the seventh. This is referenced in-game. *Likewise, Cosmetta's accidental absence is reference in the Cosmic Lighthouse description. *Platform Mercury was originally in the Threat Cup, but was deemed to be better suited for the Toroko Cup. *Teresa and Corrina both originally had their own series in-game but were relegated to the Exoverse series for being the only characters represented in their series. *The same was nearly true of ZIN but it was spared because it had two reps, Meldi and Speen Team, rather than just one. *''Amatsuchi!'' posters line the Gauntlet City stage. *The DLC packs went under heavy changes as development went on. This involved cutting Ike, Sadisilea, The Mistake, Doomulus Grime, and 3.14 for various reasons. Skett and Carter were also turned into a duo. Category:Games